Ich verfasse dein Leben in Worte
by Graceful Flower
Summary: Es ist ihr letztes Schuljahr und nichts ist mehr wie es mal war, v.a. James macht einen Besorgnis erregenden Eindruck. Lily wollte ihn meiden, aber als angehende Journalistin kommt sie um den neuen Star der Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft nicht herum..
1. Dinge Ändern Sich

Hallo, also ich bin Graceful Flower ;) Das ist meine erste Lily/James Fic, die ich veröffentliche. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Werde mir auf jeden Fall Mühe geben und freue mich über Reviews ;) Dieser Prolog ist erst eine Einleitung, die richtige Story geht erst im nächsten Kapitel los. Also lasst euch überraschen ;)   
  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren, die ihr nicht aus den HP Büchern kennt, gehören mir. Wenn ihr's nicht zuordnen könnt, müsst ihr die Bücher wohl noch mal lesen ;) Es lohnt sich, die Werke von Joanne K. Rowling sich zu Gemüte zu führen - an diejenigen, die es noch nicht getan haben. Aber ihr habt's höchstwahrscheinlich längst ;)   
  
**Warnung: **Ich habe alle 5 Bände bereits gelesen, also kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich irgendetwas vorwegnehme - an die, die die 5 noch nicht innehaben ;)   
  
** Summary: **In der dunklen Zeit von der Machtergreifung Lord Voldemorts, lässt es sich trotz alledem nicht verhindern, erwachsen zu werden. Dieser Tatsache muss sich Lily Evans wohl oder übel stellen. Auch wenn die Berichterstattung der magischen Zeitungen vor allem in dieser Epoche des Grauens zu Wünschen übrig lässt, hat sich Lily das Ziel gesetzt eine erfolgreiche Journalistin zu werden. Noch während sie ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts antritt, das anders als alle Jahre zuvor werden soll, muss sie sich einigen Prüfungen unterziehen, um ihren Wunschberuf erlernen zu dürfen. Teil dieser Prüfungen wird es sein, eine Reportage zu einem vorgegebenen Thema zu schreiben. Was James Potter damit zu tun hat, erfahrt ihr wenn ihr die Story lest ;)

* * *

**Ich verfasse dein Leben in Worte**   
  
_Prolog - Dinge ändern sich_

  
  
Lily fühlte sich unwohl. Das erste Mal in sechs Jahren wünschte sie sich nicht auf diesem Bahnsteig zu stehen. Gleis 9 ¾. Sechs Mal bedeutete dieses Gleis, das Ende ihrer Ferien. Es bedeutete nach 8 endlosen Wochen endlich wieder von ihrer rachsüchtigen Schwester getrennt zu sein. Es bedeutete ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Es bedeutete auch den nervtötenden James Potter wieder zu treffen. Aber das war ihr Leben und für Lily hatte dieses Gleis, die letzten sechs Jahre alles bedeutet. Es war ihr Zutritt zu einer anderen Welt.   
  
Aber etwas war dieses Jahr anders. So recht, konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Lily wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie das letzte Mal als Schülerin der Zaubererschule Hogwarts in den Hogwarts Express steigen würde. Sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Lord Voldemort zusehends seine Schatten auf die Magische Welt warf und selbst die Muggel seine Anwesenheit und sein Vorhaben spüren ließ. Sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie die Rumtreiber wieder treffen würde. Da es auch ihr letztes Jahr war, würden sie es wohl mit noch mehr Streichen, Vorhaben und durchgeknallten Plänen dekorieren. Einigen würden sie damit Freude und Tränen des Lachens bescheren, anderen Kopfzerbrechen und zumindestens allen Slytherins die Freude am Leben verderben.   
  
Es wäre wohl wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass dieses Jahr so geendet hätte und das dies Lilys Problem wäre, wenn sie tief in ihrem Innersten nicht gewusst hätte, dass die Rumtreiber dieses Jahr auf keinen Fall so weiter machen würden wie zuvor. Vielleicht war das der Grund für ihr Unwohlsein. Auch wenn die Rumtreiber sie so oft zur Verzweiflung und zur Weisglut getrieben haben. In all der Dunkelheit, Ernsthaftigkeit und Kälte, die Voldemorts Streben nach Macht mit sich brachten, waren diese vier Jungs, die sich fast ausschließlich wie Kleinkinder verhielten, immer ein kleiner Lichtblick gewesen.   
  
Mit ihrer Unbekümmertheit, fast schon Sorglosigkeit; durch ihre Treue, Solidarität und Loyalität sowohl zueinander, als auch gegenüber all ihren Mitschülern, die nicht an die dunklen Künste glaubten und mit ihrer unweigerlichen Lust am Leben, hatten sie so einige Mal die Leute aus den Depressionen gerissen, die häufig die Folge von Voldemorts Auftreten waren.   
  
Aber Lily und auch der Rest der Schule bezweifelten, dass sie nachdem, was im Sommer geschehen ist, noch annähernd so sein würden, wie noch vor 8 Wochen.   
  
Sie musste an James Potter denken. 2 Jahre lang, hatte er sie jeden Tag gefragt, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Jedes mal war ihre Antwort Nein gewesen. Er war ein egozentrischer, arroganter, angeberischer Großkotz, der sich ständig mit seinen drei Freunden in Schwierigkeiten brachte und sich fast jeden Tag zum Nachsitzen bei den Lehrern wieder fand. Trotz alledem war er bei fast allen und vor allem bei den Mädchen beliebt, auf Grund seines Talents für Quidditch, seiner hohen Intelligenz, die ihn zusammen mit seinem wohl besten Freund Sirius Black jedes Jahr zum Jahresbesten machte und auf Grund seiner Verabscheuung gegen die dunkeln Künste. Er war reinblütig. Die Familie Potter war bekannt für viele große Auroren, die sich erfolgreich gegen viele dunkle Mächte aufgelehnt hatten. James Potters Gerechtigkeitssinn ging zuweilen so weit, sich sogar gegen seine Mitschüler zu wenden, die Interesse an diesen dunklen Künsten zeigten. So war Severus Snape, ein Slytherin, sein stetiger Feind. Und dies war ein weiterer Grund für Lily, James Potter die letzten Jahre zu verabscheuen.   
  
Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm dieses Jahr gegenüber treten würde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sich geändert hatte. In ihrem Herzen wünschte sie sich, er wäre der Alte geblieben. Doch es war unwahrscheinlich.   
  
Lily drückte ihren schwarzen Kater Mercutio fest an sich. Er begann zu Schnurren und blickte sie eindringlich mit seinen grünen Augen an, als wollte er fragen, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Lily lächelte und graulte seine Ohren. Dann holte sie tief Luft und stellte sich den Tatsachen.   
  
Nachdem Lord Voldemort die zwei mächtigsten Auroren, die es zurzeit in England gab, höchstpersönlich ermordet und deren Sohn James Potter als Waise zurück gelassen hat, würde nichts mehr so sein wie es einmal war.   
  



	2. Wisst ihr wer?

Hallihallo, also bloß schnell zu Beginn: ich hatte am Anfang ein Problem mit dem Hochladen der Story und hab es noch mal neu gemacht und da sind wahrscheinlich zwei reviews gelöscht wurden, die ich allerdings in meinem postfach hatte und damit ich keinen vergesse oder übersehe, hab ich sie selbstständig in die reviewliste eingetragen. hoffe des is nich so schlimm ;)

**Reviews: **

GefallenerEngel: Vielen dank, freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt. Endlich mal eine Bestätigung ;) Hoffe, dass dir das nächste Kapitel auch gefällt und die Storyline schon ein bisschen vorgibt ;)

Miss Shirley-Blythe: Natürlich schreibe ich weiter, vor allem wenn ich solche Reviews bekomme :D. Ich zwinge bzw. verpflichte dich nicht zu reviewen, schön fänd' ich's aber trotzdem ;)))))) Nee, im Ernst. Reviews motivieren übelst. Vielen Dank, noch mal ;)

Manik-Xolo: Ich weiß, es war verhältnismäßig kurz. Aber es war nur der Prolog und deshalb sollte es bloß eine kleine Einleitung sein. Dieses Kapitel hat jetzt eineinhalb Seiten mehr ;) Hoffe es ist ein Anfang. Auch dir nochmals vielen Dank!

**Disclaimer: **Wie im Prolog ... James gehört mir leider immer noch nicht!  
  
**Warnung: **Ich habe alle 5 Bände bereits gelesen, also kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich irgendetwas vorwegnehme - an die, die die 5 noch nicht innehaben ;)

** Summary: **In der dunklen Zeit von der Machtergreifung Lord Voldemorts, lässt es sich trotz alledem nicht verhindern, erwachsen zu werden. Dieser Tatsache muss sich Lily Evans wohl oder übel stellen. Auch wenn die Berichterstattung der magischen Zeitungen vor allem in dieser Epoche des Grauens zu Wünschen übrig lässt, hat sich Lily das Ziel gesetzt eine erfolgreiche Journalistin zu werden. Noch während sie ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts antritt, das anders als alle Jahre zuvor werden soll, muss sie sich einigen Prüfungen unterziehen, um ihren Wunschberuf erlernen zu dürfen. Teil dieser Prüfungen wird es sein, eine Reportage zu einem vorgegebenen Thema zu schreiben. Was James Potter damit zu tun hat, erfahrt ihr wenn ihr die Story lest ;)

(ist nur aus dem Prolog kopiert ;) vielleicht änder ich's im nächsten kapitel noch einmal. ;)

So jetzt viel Spaß und konstruktive Kritik is' immer verlangt ;) ...

* * *

**  
Ich verfasse dein Leben in Worte**

_Kapitel eins – Wisst ihr wer?_

_Nachdem Lord Voldemort die zwei mächtigsten Auroren, die es zurzeit in England gab, höchstpersönlich ermordet und deren Sohn James Potter als Waise zurück gelassen hat, würde nichts mehr so sein wie es einmal war._

„Hey, Lily!", begrüßte Chantal Finnegan ihre beste Freundin, als diese kurz vor der Abfahrt ihr Abteil erreichte.

Lily war froh, dass Chantal sie in die Arme schloss, aber spürte, dass sich selbst die Umarmung ihrer Freundin verändert hatte. Sie begrüßte sie nicht mehr überschwänglich und stürmisch. Nein, ruhig war sie aufgestanden und hatte sie erleichtert in die Arme geschlossen, als wollte sie sagen _Gut, dass dir nichts passiert ist. _Wahrscheinlich sahen in diesen angstvollen Tagen alle freundschaftlichen und Liebesgesten aus. Denn niemand wusste, wer der nächste auf Voldemorts Liste war.

„Hallo, Chantal. Wie geht's dir?", fragte Lily und setzte Mercutio in seinen Katzenkorb, wo er sich friedlich zusammenrollte und die Augen vor der Realität verschloss. Lily hörte Chantal seufzen und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, um sie besorgt anzublicken.

Chantal wirkte sichtlich müde und angeschlagen. Und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ihre Eltern waren eng mit den Potters befreundet gewesen. „Nun, mir geht's relativ gut. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um meine Eltern. Vor allem meine Mutter nimmt das alles sehr mit. Vivian war eine sehr gute Freundin von ihr", sagte sie leise und starrte vor sich hin. Das Bild ihrer trauernden Mutter vor Augen.

Lily schluckte und lehnte sich unbehaglich zurück. Mehr brauchte Chantal nicht zu sagen. Vivian Potter, war zusammen mit Chantals Mutter in Hogwarts gewesen und sie haben zusammen studiert.

Sie holte tief Luft. Es half nichts, wo sie auch hinging verfolgte sie der Tod der Potters. Sie hatte gehofft in Hogwarts ein wenig Abstand zu finden. Aber sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Wie konnte sie das erwarten, wenn der Sohn der Potters auf ihre Schule ging, in ihren Jahrgang, in ihr Haus. Überall waren bedrückte, angespannte und angsterfüllte Gesichter zu sehen. Lily wusste nicht, wie sie dem standhalten konnte. Sie war doch noch so jung und musste sich mit solchen Gefahren auseinandersetzen. Eigentlich war sie lebensfröhlich und nur selten schlecht gelaunt. Aber gerade, weil sie so eine fröhliche Natur war, fiel es ihr schwer, sich bei all den Depressionen, Ängsten, Verzweiflungen und Befürchtungen noch zu motivieren oder sich aufzumuntern.

„Lily!", flüsterte Chantal plötzlich scharf und zeigte mit vorgehaltener Hand auf ihre Abteiltür. Erschrocken drehte sich Lily zur Seite und konnte durch das Fenster der Schiebetür gerade noch vier Gestalten vorbeigehen sehen. Sie hielt die Luft an. Genau hatte sie die Leute nicht gesehen, aber sie wusste, dass es die Rumtreiber gewesen waren.

Im Nachhinein spürte Lily plötzlich, dass sie James gerne erkannt hätte. Sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie es ihm geht. Sie hätte ihm gerne angesehen, dass es ihm gut geht.

„Lily!", meinte Chantal erneut, etwas lauter dieses Mal und Lily ertappte sich beim Tagträumen. Hoffentlich würde Chantal nicht die aufsteigende Röte in ihrem Gesicht bemerken, denn mit einem Mal schämte sie sich dafür, an James Potter gedacht zu haben.

Sie blickte mutig in das fragende Gesicht ihrer Freundin und war erleichtert als sich deren argwöhnischer Blick verflüchtigte. „Du bist also Schulsprecherin geworden?", fragte sie schließlich und Lily atmete erleichtert auf. Darüber könnten sie gerne reden.

Lily nickte mit einem sanften Lächeln: „Ja, ich war so froh und überrascht, als ich das Abzeichen erhalten habe." Chantal grinste: „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du nicht genauestens auf dieses Ziel zu gearbeitet hast und nicht wusstest, dass du es sein würdest?", fragte sie mit einer Spur der Ironie in ihrer Stimme. Lily rollte nur mit den Augen und winkte ab.

„Weißt du, wer Schulsprecher ist?", entgegnete Lily stattdessen und hoffte, dass Chantal es wissen würde. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute mal Remus ist es. Er war ja schon Vertrauensschüler in der fünften und passen würde es auch", schlussfolgerte Chantal und blickte angestrengt zur Decke, um all die anderen Möglichkeiten durchzugehen.

Lily blickte auf ihre Uhr und musste feststellen, dass sie bereits im vordersten Abteil erwartet wurde. Sie entschloss sich schweren Herzens dennoch bei den Rumtreibern vorbeizuschauen, um Remus abzuholen, falls er noch nicht vorne war. Sie stand auf und verabschiedete sich für wenige Momente von ihrer besten Freundin.

Umso weiter sie durch den Zug lief, umso mulmiger wurde ihr zu Mute. Sie musste nicht anhalten und Remus abholen. Aber es wäre unhöflich gewesen, ihn nicht daran zu erinnern, falls er noch bei seinen Freunden sein sollte. Was wenn sie sich irrte? Remus gar nicht Schulsprecher war? Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Unwahrscheinlich. Innerlich ohrfeigte sie sich für ihre Furcht. Sie hatte doch gar nichts zu befürchten. Sie war nicht Schuld an dem Tod der Potters und doch wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihnen entgegen treten sollte.

Instinktiv lief sie weiter nach vorn. Die vier saßen fast immer im selben Abteil und waren bis zum anderen Ende des Zuges zu hören, aber heute war es auf den Gängen verdächtig ruhig. Draußen regnete es und es war demzufolge auch entsprechend dunkel. Dann kam sie zu dem verheißungsvollen Abteil und hörte auch hier nicht mehr – wie sie für einen kurzen Augenblick gehofft hatte. Nein, sie würde doch nicht anhalten – oder?

„Hey, Lily!", wurde sie plötzlich begrüßte und erschrocken blickte sie auf. Sie war stehen geblieben und in diesem Moment musste Peter Pettigrew sie gesehen und die Tür zur Seite geschoben haben. Etwas verunsicherte drehte sie sich den vieren zu und wartete schon auf das Schlimmste. Aber sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie bemerkte, dass James nicht bei ihnen war.

Also hatte sie noch etwas Zeit sich zu überlegen, wie sie James gegenübertreten könnte. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Denn sie glaubte auch nicht, dass es angemessen war in ihrer gewohnten Manier mit ihm zu reden, was gewöhnlich darin bestand sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen. Auch wenn er sie offensichtlich die letzten Jahre gemocht hat, so hielt ihn das nie davon ab, ihr direkt zu sagen, was er manchmal von ihr dachte. Auch Sirius Black, der, wenn die verschiedenen Nachnamen nicht wären, als sein siamesischer Zwilling durchgehen würde. Die beiden kannten sich schon ewig und hingen ständig zusammen rum. Selten, dass man sie mal getrennt sah – so wie jetzt.

Lily wollte sich gerade fragen, wo James eigentlich war, als ihr wieder Remus einfiel. Mit ihm und Peter konnte man in bestimmten Momenten noch normal reden. Wenn Peter denn mal ein Wort zu anderen verlor und mit Remus, wenn die Rumtreiber mal eine ruhige Phase hatte oder er allein war.

Er war sehr verantwortungsbewusst und manchmal wusste Lily nicht, warum er sich mit den drei anderen abgab. Aber das sollte jetzt nicht ihr Anliegen sein.

Sie blickte ein weiteres Mal durch das Abteil. Peter saß vorne an der Tür. Ihm Gegenüber saß Remus, der sie höflich anlächelte, sich aber schnell wieder seinem Buch widmete. Neben Peter saß der berühmtberüchtigte Sirius. Doch Lily erschrak, als sie ihn erblickte. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern starrte nur auf den Platz ihm gegenüber und schien sehr besorgt. Lily folgte seinen Blick und fand die Ursache. Er starrte auf James' Platz. Seine Sachen lagen dort. Ein Quidditchmagazin, von dem er jede Ausgabe seit der 1. Klasse sammelte. Er hatte einmal mit Sirius darüber geprahlt. Sonst wüsste Lily wahrscheinlich nichts von seiner Sammlung. Außerdem lag sein Brillenetui auf dem Sitz. Er war der einzige mit einer Brille, folglich musste es ihm gehören.

Erneut ohrfeigte sich Lily, als sie sich schon ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag beim Tagträumen entdeckte. „Hallo. Remus, bist du Schülersprecher? Denn wir werden vorne erwartete um die Vertrauensschüler einzuweisen.", sprudelte es aus hier heraus und wenn Remus nicht den Kopf geschüttelt und sie damit geschockt hätte, dann wäre es ihr peinlich gewesen. Stattdessen fragte sie sich, wer es denn dann sein könnte.

„Wisst ihr wer es ist?", fragte sie, als sie den ersten Schock verarbeitet hatte, doch der nächste folgte, als Sirius seinen Arm ausstreckte und auf James' Platz zeigte.


	3. Der Schulsprecher

Ich weiß es ist ewig her, dass ich geschrieben habe und ich möchte hier jetzt auch keine Ausreden oder ähnliches vorbringen. Ich halt einfach meine Klappe und hoffe, dass es immer noch Interessierte gibt ;) Schreib heute auch keine Kommentare weiter, wenn's noch jemand lesen sollte, meld ich micht im nächsten Chap wieder ausführlicher ;) Viel Spaß!

**Ich verfasse dein Leben in Worte**

_Kapitel zwei – Der Schulsprecher_

„_Wisst ihr wer es ist?", fragte sie, als sie den ersten Schock verarbeitet hatte, doch der nächste folgte, als Sirius seinen Arm ausstreckte und auf James' Platz zeigte._

Lily wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. „Potter?", rief sie entsetzt hervor und schlug sich sogleich die Hand vor den Mund. Das hätte nicht sein müssen. Ihre Mitschüler wussten ausnahmslos alle, dass sie sich mit James nicht verstand und sie sich deshalb bei den Nachnamen nannten. Aber wenn es jetzt jemand gehört hatte, würde man sie für herzlos und gefühlskalt halten, nachdem was im Sommer passiert ist.

„Ja, _James _ist Schülersprecher!", bestätigte Sirius nun mit Worten und betonte den Vornamen seines besten Freundes auffällig stark und mit einem Unterton der Wut. Lily versuchte es zu überhören und holte tief Luft. „Wieso?", fragte sie nun etwas mehr unter Kontrolle und alle drei zuckten mit den Schultern. „Frag ihn selber. Glaub nicht, dass er will, dass wir's dir erzählen!", antwortete Sirius bissig und im Namen aller anwesenden Rumtreiber

Lily gab sich damit zufrieden und ging. Doch als sie kurz vor dem Ziel stehen blieb wurde es ihr plötzlich bewusst. Gleich würde sie James Potter treffen mit 100 Wahrscheinlichkeit. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde man ihr die Luft abschnüren. Was war nur los mit ihr? - fragte sie sich im nächsten Moment. Lily versuchte sich so gut es ging zu fassen und öffnete die Tür. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum Dumbledore ihn zum Schülersprecher gemacht hatte.

„Ah, die ehrenwerte Lily Evans, kleine Muggelgeborene was?", begrüßte sie jemand. Lily blickte auf und erkannte den Fünftklässler Peter Petersson, Slytherin. Sie atmete tief durch. Solche Kommentare und viel schlimmere war sie gewohnt. „Petersson, ich möchte sie gerne darauf hinweisen, dass es keine Rolle spielt, ob ich, wie Sie sagen, eine Muggelgeborene bin oder Reinblütig. Wie Sie sehen reicht mein Blut aus, um immerhin Schulsprecherin zu werden, was mir, falls Sie es nicht wissen sollten, das Recht gibt, Sie gegebenenfalls aus Ihrem Amt zu entheben z.B. auf Grund rassistischer Vorurteile.", erklärte sie ihm gewohnt selbstbewusst, wenn es zu diesem Thema kam, und brachte Petersson somit zum Schweigen. Sie lobte sich kurz für einen ersten gelungenen Auftritt als Schulsprecherin.

Doch in der trügerischen Stille, die plötzlich Oberhand gewann, fiel es ihr schnell wieder ein – James Potter. Fast wie in einem Albtraum, wo sich das Monster von der Seite an das Opfer heranschleicht und das Opfer sich in Zeitlupe umdreht, wendete sich Lily zur Seite und hielt die Luft an, als sie ihm schließlich gegenüber stand. Für einen Moment hatte sie gedacht, er wäre gar nicht hier – schließlich hatte er sie nicht verteidigt, wie er es sonst immer tat. Was sie eigentlich verwirren sollte, denn er tat es wirklich ausnahmslos immer, wenn jemand ein rassistisches Wort gegen sie erhob. Doch im Moment zog James sie mit seinem Auftreten in seinen Bann.

Dort drüben am Fenster, stand nicht mehr der James Potter, den sie noch vor 8 Wochen so verabscheut hat. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diesen James Potter ebenfalls verabscheuen würde, noch hatte er nichts von sich gegeben, aber so wie er dastand, was seine Augen, seine Gestik und seine Mimik von ihm verrieten – sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr derselbe nervtötende, egoistische, arrogante, großkotzige James war. Vielleicht immer noch nervtötend, egoistisch, arrogant und großkotzig, aber nicht mehr derselbe.

Woran sie es erkannte, war ihr nicht ganz klar, aber ihn umgab nicht mehr diese strahlende, lebensfrohe Aura. Seine Augen wirkten müde, erschöpft und irgendwie traumatisiert. Als hätten sie etwas gesehen, was noch niemand gesehen hat. Etwas Grauenhaftes, etwas Schreckliches und Abscheuliches. Und im nächsten Moment wünschte sich Lily im Unrecht zu sein. Sie schluckte und versuchte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick auf sein Äußeres zu konzentrieren. Seine dunklen, von Locken etwas zersausten Haare, waren deutlich länger geworden. Nicht wie Remus, der seine dunkelblonden Haare zu einem kleinen Zopf binden konnte, aber lang genug, um ihn anders und irgendwie verwegen aussehen zu lassen. Sein Pony fiel ihm locker ins Gesicht und verdeckte die gezeichneten Augen leicht. Noch immer trug er seine Brille, die nur ihn – wie Lily plötzlich bewusst wurde – nicht wie einen Streber wirken ließ. Auch seine Gesichtszüge wirkten mit einem Mal viel reifer, sie mochte fast sagen männlicher.

Er war noch nie einer von den Milchbubis gewesen, schon auf Grund seines Quidditchtrainings, aber wie so vieles – war es einfach anders. Als er plötzlich einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, wurde sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen und diesmal ohrfeigte sie sich gleich mehrmals. Warum brachte er sie auf einmal so aus der Fassung? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich gegenseitig all die Jahre so schlecht behandelt haben und er nun auf einmal seine Eltern verloren hatte. Vielleicht empfand sie Mitleid, oder sogar ein wenig Schuldgefühle darüber, wie sie ihn manches Mal angegangen war.

Aber als die 8 Vertrauensschüler begannen ungeduldig zu tuscheln, wusste sie wieder was ihre Aufgabe war. Potter verdiente Mitgefühl, mehr aber auch nicht – maßregelte sie sich und versuchte die übliche kühle Fassade gegenüber Potter aufzubauen.

„Also Schulsprecher geworden?", fragte sie und es kam weniger aggressiv heraus, als sie sich gewünscht hätte. Er nickte und wendete sich den jüngeren Schülern zu. Ohne Lily weiter zu beachten begann er.

„Ihr seid, die 8 Schüler und Schülerinnen, die dieses Jahr vom Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, ausgewählt wurden Vertrauensschüler zu werden. Es ist eine wichtige Aufgabe, die Disziplin, Verantwortung und jede Menge Zeit erfordert. Hauptsächlich werdet ihr für Ordnung, Ruhe und Sicherheit in euren Häusern sorgen müssen. Außerdem werdet ihr in regelmäßigen Abständen zu Konferenzen einberufen, wo ihr mit bestimmten Dingen vertraut gemacht oder beauftragt werdet. Diese Konferenzen werden von Lily Evans und, oder mir einberufen werden. Wie ihr wisst, sind wir in diesem Jahr die Schulsprecher und haben das Recht jede eurer Entscheidungen zu prüfen und gegebenenfalls zu gestatten oder rückgängig zu machen. Es ist euch erlaubt, anderen Mitschülern, auch außerhalb eures Hauses, Punkte abzuziehen oder Strafarbeiten aufzuerlegen. Aber euch sei gesagt, geht verantwortungsbewusst mit dieser Vormachtsstellung um, denn wir haben ein Auge darauf. Andernfalls könnt ihr, wie Miss Evans bereits erwähnte, von euren Diensten als Vertrauensschüler suspendiert werden.", erklärte James die wesentlichen Gegebenheiten in einem Atemzug, wie Lily schien. Mit offenem Mund und das Atmen vergessend blickte Lily zu James. Hatte er das auswendig gelernt oder wusste er tatsächlich wovon er sprach. Er hatte sie Miss Evans genannt - …

„Gibt es Fragen?", fragte er nun in die Runde und ignorierte Lily. Das Mädchen der Hufflepuffs meldete sich: „Was für Strafarbeiten dürfen erteilt werden?" Lily wollte gerade gedanklich alles zusammen sortieren, als James bereits begann laut aufzuzählen: „Aufsätze, die im Zusammenhang mit der Straftat stehen; Aufräum- und Putzarbeiten auf dem Schulgelände; Behebung eines möglicherweise verursachten Schadens; oder das Überlassen des Schülers an einen Hauselfen eurer Wahl, in dessen Diensten er dann über einen gewissen Zeitraum steht."

Lily blickte ihn noch geschockter, schon fast etwas wütend an, denn sie musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er seinen Job bis jetzt gut erledigte. Aber wieso? Wieso redete ein James Potter, der auf alle Regeln pfiff, sich einen Dreck um Straftaten scherte von Disziplin und Verantwortungsbewusstsein? Warum stand er dort und machte sich nicht über die Strafmaßnahmen lustig? Wieso demütigt er Lily auf so eine Art und Weise?

Wütend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte leise. Sie blickte argwöhnisch auf seine Brust, um sich zu vergewissern, ob er auch wirklich Schulsprecher war. Dort prangte das Abzeichen.

Ihr Mitleid und ihre Sorge wie sie sich nach dem Tod seiner Eltern ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte waren vergessen. Wie im Rauschzustand überkam sie plötzlich das Verlangen, ihn so bloßzustellen, wie die letzten Jahre, als er sie zum Beispiel öffentlich fragte mit ihr auszugehen.

Aber da hatte sie einen Grund gehabt. Es war unverschämt von ihm, sie so etwas zu fragen, nachdem sie ihn davon abgehalten hatte Snape noch Schlimmeres anzutun. Wohlwollend war sie hierher gekommen, doch jetzt baute sich ihr gewohntes Verteidigungsschild gegen James vor ihr auf. Aber nicht etwa, um sich gegen irgendetwas Unrechtes, Unverschämtes oder Unsinniges zu wehren, sondern weil sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben erkannte, dass James Potter auch anders kann – weil sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben auf James Potter neidisch war.


	4. Lily hat keiner gefragt

Nach unglaublichen 4 langen Jahren, stelle ich nicht nur fest, dass ich verdammt alt geworden bin, sondern fange an längst vergessene Fanfictions weiter zu schreiben :) Ich hoffe, es finden sich noch ein paar Leser :) Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Ich verfasse dein Leben in Worte**

_3. Kapitel - Lily hat keiner gefragt_

_Aber nicht etwa, um sich gegen irgendetwas Unrechtes, Unverschämtes oder Unsinniges zu wehren, sondern weil sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben erkannte, dass James Potter auch anders kann – weil sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben auf James Potter neidisch war. _

„Ist noch irgendetwas unklar?", fuhr James fort und ignorierte Lily, die zusehends Probleme damit hatte ihre überschäumende Wut zu kontrollieren geschweige denn zu verbergen. Alle Vertrauensschüler, alle acht konnten, wie sie da so im vorderen Abteil des Zuges saßen, beobachten wie Lilys zarte, sonst sehr helle ebenmäßige Haut einen puterroten Farbton annahm. Über ihren leuchtend grünen Augen zog sich eine tiefe Zornesfalte und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. - Lily Evans war sauer.

Schlimmer noch als die dreiste Art und Weise, wie dieser Potter sie bloß stellte, war für sie die Tatsache, dass er sie dabei komplett ignorierte, keines Blickes würdigte, ihr keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

In ihren Gedanken brachte sich der Rotschopf so in Rage, dass sie zum einen nicht bemerkte welcher Lächerlichkeit sie sich gerade preisgab und zum anderen registrierte sie nicht, dass James noch einige wichtige Hinweise gab und die Vertrauensschüler dann verabschiedete.

Als Lily sich dessen bewusst wurde, hatten die Schüler schon ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt, heimlich zu tuscheln begonnen und sich auf dem Weg zu ihren Abteilen befunden. Irritiert blickte Lily ihnen hinterher und versuchte Ordnung in ihr Gedankenchaos zu bringen.

„Was war das jetzt wieder für eine Show, Potter?", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus, darauf bedacht seinem Nachnamen eine besonders theatralische Betonung zu geben.

Ihr ganzer Körper stand unter Anspannung, das konnte auch James deutlich sehen, als sie ihn völlig aufgebracht anstarrte. Sie suchte in seinen Augen, seinen Gesichtszügen, seiner Gestik nach Antworten, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie keine finden würde. Nicht nur, weil er sie ratlos und fragend anschaute, sondern auch weil sie tief in ihrem Innersten wusste, dass sie im Moment diejenige war, die hier eine Show abzog.

Doch Lily war zu stolz, um sich das einzugestehen und vor James würde sie lieber als hysterische Furie dastehen, als kleinbei zu geben oder gar einen Fehler einzugestehen.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest", entgegnete James kühl und wendete sich von ihr ab, um den kleinen Raum zu verlassen.

Dieses ignorante Verhalten! Lily war kurz davor zu explodieren. Sie schnaubte förmlich vor blinder Wut, während sie sich ihm zudrehte. „Du hast dich überhaupt nicht geändert, Potter. Glaub bloß nicht, dass du von mir nur ein Fünkchen Mitleid bekommst, bloß weil du deine Eltern verloren hast!", schrie sie ihm hinterher.

James blieb stehen. Lily sah, wie sich seine Hände in dem schwarzen Schulumhang verkrampften. „Du wärst die Letzte von der ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte, Lily!", sagte er schließlich zu ihrer Überraschung völlig monoton, ohne jegliches Zeichen der Emotion und ging. Keines Blickes würdigte er sie, als er sie alleine stehen ließ.

Schock. Wie in Trance starrte Lily eine Weile zur Tür, starrte ins Leere, bevor sie plötzlich begann hektisch und blinzelnd um sich zu blicken ohne auch nur irgendetwas von ihrer Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Schließlich schlug sie sich unter einem kurzen, jedoch lauten Aufschrei die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Argh, was war das?", fragte sie sich laut und ließ sich auf die stark gepolsterten Sitze fallen, auf denen eben noch die Vertrauensschüler Platz genommen hatten. Sie spürte, wie das Adrenalin nachließ, sich ihr Blutdruck senkte und ihre Atmung beruhigte. Doch mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, mit jedem Moment der verging und ein Stückchen mehr ihrer Wut mit sich nahm, wuchsen in ihr die Gefühle der Scham.

Was war bloß in sie gefahren? Wie hatte sie sich so benehmen können? Warum hatte sie so etwas zu ihm gesagt? Wie konnte sie nur?

Hin und wieder ging das Temperament mit ihr durch, aber was sie sich gerade geleistet hatte, das war auch für Lilys Verhältnisse eine Spur zu heftig und bei weitem unter ihrem Niveau gewesen.

So lange hatte sie auf die Aufgabe Schülersprecherin zu sein hingearbeitet, sie hatte sich akribisch darauf vorbereitet und oft auf Spaß verzichtet, um ihren unangefochten guten Ruf zu erhalten. Dann kam dieser Potter daher, der sich seit Jahren einen Spaß daraus machte, sie vor der gesamten Schule bloßzustellen, der schwächere Schüler drangsalierte, in seiner arroganten Überheblichkeit glaubte unwiderstehlich zu sein und zusammen mit Sirius einen Streich nach dem anderen ausheckte – kurzum: Ihrer Meinung nach war er der größte Idiot den Hogwarts je hervorgebracht hatte. Aber plötzlich werden seine Eltern ermordet und die Welt steht Kopf.

Seufzend ließ Lily sich gegen die Lehne fallen und starrte an die graue Decke. - Alle bringen sie ihm Mitleid entgegen, gaffen ihn mit neugierigen Blicken an, tuscheln, wenn er ihnen den Rücken zudreht, darüber, wie schlimm es ihn getroffen hat. Gelegentlich fragen sie ihn, wie es ihm geht. Aber sie hat keiner gefragt.

Sie war 17 Jahre alt, woher sollte sie wissen, wie sie mit dieser Situation umzugehen musste, sollte, konnte, durfte? Sechs Jahre lang hatten James und Lily einen bestimmten, eher rauen Umgang miteinander gepflegt. Sie konnte nicht von Heute auf Morgen einfach so umschalten.

Ein weiterer Seufzer entglitt ihr und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das war gelogen oder entsprach zumindestens nur einem Teil der Wahrheit. Denn in Wirklichkeit hatte sie es einfach nicht mit ansehen können, wie ausgerechnet James Potter ihr das einzige entrissen hatte, was ihr diese Angst einflösende Gegenwart, diese Gegenwart ohne Zukunft erträglich machen konnte.

Es war erbärmlich, das wusste Lily, aber momentan besaßen Arbeit und Leistung in ihrem Leben den größten Stellenwert. Nur so konnte sie sich ablenken, nur so konnte sie fliehen.

„Argh! Das hast du mal wieder toll hingekriegt, Evans!", schrie sie aus heiterem Himmel heraus und schlug mit all der Wucht, die ihre zarten Hände aufbringen konnten, wie wild auf die Sitzgarnitur ein. Schließlich hielt sie inne, stand auf, atmete mehrmals tief durch und strich ihren grauen Pullover mit dem rot-gelben Kragen und ihren grauen Faltenrock so gut es ging gerade.

Entschlossen blickte sie zu der Tür, hinter welcher James vor mehreren Minuten verschwunden war. „Ein Mädchen muss tun, was es tun muss!", ermutigte sie sich. Lily Evans würde sich bei James Potter entschuldigen.

_Glaub bloß nicht, dass du von mir nur ein Fünkchen Mitleid bekommst, bloß weil du deine Eltern verloren hast! _Als sich diese Worte blitzartig in ihrem Kopf ausbreiteten und ein Schwall an unangenehmen und reumütigen Gefühlen, die sie gerade nieder gerungen hatte, wieder aufwühlten, zuckte sie unweigerlich zusammen und beschloss noch im gleichen Augenblick, dass die Sache mit dem Entschuldigen ja noch ein bisschen Zeit hatte.

~*~

„Süße, du bist ja schon zurück!", rief Chantal überrascht, als Lily ihr Abteil betrat. Lily erschrak, sie war in Gedanken verloren, nicht gefasst darauf, dass noch andere Wesen in ihrer Welt lebten. Etwas besorgt begutachtete Chantal ihre Freundin. Sie war blass und wirkte eingeschüchtert, unsicher.

„Hey, alles okay bei dir?", fragte Chantal, während sich Lily vorsichtig neben ihren schlafenden Kater Mercutio setzte und diesen sanft streichelte. Fast ein wenig abwesend ließ sie dabei ihren Blick zum Fenster schweifen.

Von draußen peitschte der Regen an die Scheiben und hinterließ Tränenspuren. Lily schluckte. Es war zu peinlich, sie konnte Chantal nicht erzählen, wie sie sich gerade benommen hatte. „Es ist alles okay. Potter hat mir die ganze Arbeit abgenommen."

„James ist Schülersprecher geworden?!", leichtes Entsetzen war in Chantals Stimme zu hören, doch im gleichen Moment begannen ihre Augen zu strahlen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. „Das ist ja höchst interessant!", fügte sie mit einem süffisanten Unterton hinzu und lehnte ihren Oberkörper Lily entgegen. Gespannt und erwartungsvoll wie ein kleines Kind richtete sie vor ihrer besten Freundin auf.

Argwöhnisch musterte Lily Chantal. Sie wusste ganz genau worauf die Dunkelhaarige mit den rehbraunen Augen hinaus wollte. Denn Chantal vertrat ganz klar die Devise _Was sich neckt, das liebt sich. _ Lily würde genervt die Augen verdrehen und ihr leicht gereizt all die offensichtlichen Argumente aufzählen, die auch nur die geringste Sympathie zwischen ihr und James ausschließen würden.

Doch als Chantal in gewohnt komischer Manier eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog, fiel sämtliche Anspannung von Lily ab und sie begann lauthals, losgelöst und herzlich zu Lachen. Zunächst etwas verdutzt, stimmte Chantal schließlich mit ein.

„Bloß gut, dass wir das Abteil für uns alleine haben!", prustete Lily zwischen den Lachanfällen heraus. Abrupt stoppte das Lachen, als beider Blicke auf den schwarzen Kater fielen. Sie schauten sich kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und verfielen erneut in schallendes Gelächter.

„Oh Gott, wir sind so albern...", pflichtete Chantal bei und holte tief Luft, um langsam aber sicher wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Da hast du wohl Recht!", stimmte Lily lächelnd hinzu und zog ihre Knie fest an ihre Brust, um es sich bequemer zu machen.

„Sag mal, hattest du letzte Woche nicht dein Bewerbungsgespräch beim Tagespropheten?", fragte Chantal wenig später, während sie aus ihrer Handtasche ein paar Schokofrösche herauskramte, die sie der netten alten Dame mit dem Servierwagen abgekauft hatte, als Lily bei ihrem Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern gewesen war. Sie streckte Lily die Hand entgegen, um ihr auch einen dieser wohlig schmeckenden Dinger anzubieten.

„Ja, war ich...Danke", antworte sie und bediente sich gleichzeitig an Chantals freundlichem Angebot. „Die sind einfach zu köstlich diese kleinen putzigen Frösche!", sagte sie, während sie ihn genüsslich verdrückte.

Chantal kommentierte diese Aussage nur mit einem Grinsen, denn die beiden hatten sich ihre Sucht nach Schokofröschen schon vor mehreren Jahren eingestehen müssen, als Lily am Ende der ersten Woche in einem kalten Dezember mit leerem Portmonee, aber einer riesigen Tüte voll tückischer Schokolade in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen zurückgekehrt war.

„Erzähl, wie ist es gelaufen?", hakte Chantal ungeduldig nach. Seit fünf Tagen hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Die letzte Woche der Ferien war immer besonders stressig, wegen der ganzen Besorgungen die in der Winkelgasse noch erledigt werden mussten. Seine Freunde würde man eh in kurzer Zeit wiedersehen, sodass tägliche Telefonate wie zu Beginn der Ferien überflüssig wurden.

Lily legte eine ernste, fast betrübte Miene auf und mied Chantals Blicke. Sie druckste herum und wickelte ein und dieselbe feuerrote Haarsträhne unentwegt um ihren Zeigefinger.

„Komm schon!", sagte Chantal und gab ihr einen leichten, nachdrücklichen Klapps auf das nackte Knie, welches in Reichweite war

„Autsch!", entgegnete Lily und blickte Chantal empört an. Doch sie konnte nicht länger an sich halten. Ein freudiges Strahlen zeichnete ihre grünen Augen. „Ich bin in der nächsten Runde!", quiekte sie, wie es nur Mädchen taten, wenn sie sich freuten. Mit einem Jubelschrei und aufgescheuchten Handbewegungen schloss Chantal Lily fest in die Arme.

„Toll! Toll! Toll! Ich freu mich so für dich! Aber ich hab's eh die ganze Zeit gewusst!" Lily spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten. Sie war noch nie gut darin, Komplimente anzunehmen.

„Was ist denn die Aufgabe für die nächste Runde?", fragte Chantal und lehnte sich entspannt wieder zurück in ihren Sitz. Sie genoss die vertraute und losgelöste Stimmung. Zu Hause trauerte ihre Mutter seit mehreren Wochen um ihre Freundin Vivian, in den Nachrichten gab es nur noch niederschmetternde Berichterstattungen und auch das Wetter hatte sich den ganzen Sommer über nicht mehr freuen können.

Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung mal wieder zu Lachen, sich wie eine Siebzehnjährige zu benehmen und auch so zu fühlen. Doch als sie wieder zu Lily hinüberschaute schien die Heiterkeit ein jähes Ende zu nehmen. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihre beste Freundin fahl wie der Tod und blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider.

Bei dem Theater das Lily ihr soeben vorgespielt hatte, hätte man gut und gerne glauben können, sie wollte Chantal ein weiteres Mal auf den Arm nehmen. Doch Chantal wusste es besser. So gut schauspielen konnte auch eine Lily Evans nicht.


	5. Von dehnbaren Begriffen

Hallöchen, ihrs! Hier bin ich auch schon wieder mit dem 4. Kapitel! Wahrscheinlich hab ich euch mit der langen Wartezeit ganz schön verschreckt :) Traut sich deshalb keiner mehr zu reviewen oder bin ich nur zu ungedudlig ^^ ? Jedenfalls hab ich einem Anfall mitternächtlicher Kreativität und Schlaflosigkeit letztes Wochenende der kompletten Story ein Outline verpasst. Ich weiß nun also über welche Zwischenpunkte die Story zu welchem Ziel führen soll. Auf Grund einschlägiger Erfahrungen geb ich mal lieber keine Versprechungen ab, aber ich will diese Story unbedingt zu Ende bekommen, letzten Endes auch um mir selbst mal wieder etwas zu beweisen. Ich würde mich wirklcih sehr freuen, wenn ihr mich über ein paar Reviews dabei unterstützt. Soderle, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

**Ich verfasse dein Leben in Worte**

_4. Kapitel - Von dehnbaren Begriffen_

„Lily, bei Merlin, sag mir was los ist! Du machst mir echt Angst!", eindringlich musterte Chantal ihre Freundin und hoffte irgendein Zeichen von ihr zu erhalten, dass die Situation aufklären würde.

„Es ist aus!", flüsterte Lily völlig apathisch und starrte durch Chantal hindurch ins Leere. Irritiert verzog diese ihre dunklen Augenbrauen und seufzte vor Ungeduld. Sie hasste es, wenn Lily das tat. Wenn sie sich etwas zur schlechten Angewohnheit gemacht hatte, dann, dass sie vom einen Moment auf den anderen ohne ersichtlichen Grund aus allen Wolken fiel, in totale Apathie versank und ihre Freunde stets im Unklaren darüber ließ, was in ihrem hübschen, zuweilen aber verbohrten und undurchschaubaren Köpfchen vor sich ging.

„Es ist aus!", sagte sie erneut, jedoch lauter als zuvor.

„Herr Gott nochmal, Lily! Mit was ist es aus? Rede doch endlich mal in vollen Sätzen mit mir!", erwiderte Chantal mit erhobener Stimme. Lily zuckte zusammen, anscheinend waren die Worte zu ihr durchgedrungen.

Leicht orientierungslos schaute Lily ihre Freundin an. Sie schien den einen Moment lang nachzudenken, bevor sie im nächsten völlig unvermittelt in Tränen ausbrach.

„Ich kann meinen Traum vergessen, Chantal! Ich hab totalen Mist gebaut!", gestand sie, während dicke Tränen an ihrer Wange herunter kullerten. Chantal wurde daraus nicht wirklich schlauer, aber es war ein Fortschritt. Besorgt scheuchte sie Mercutio auf, um sich neben Lily setzen zu können und sie behutsam in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Sssscht, Süße! Ganz ruhig. Erzähl mir doch erst Mal was genau passiert ist!", sagte Chantal leise und strich Lily einfühlsam über die roten Haare, während Mercutio sie mit einem Blick strafte, den nur Katzen beherrschten, erhaben und stolz wie sie waren.

„Die Aufgabe...sie...ich...ich muss eine Reportage....eine Reportage schreiben", erklärte Lily schluchzend und kramte in ihrer Handtasche aufgebracht nach einem Taschentuch.

Wieder verzog Chantal eine ihrer fein säuberlich gezupften Augenbrauen: „Ähm ja...aber wo genau liegt denn darin das Problem? Es tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Lily, aber Journalisten tun so etwas für gewöhnlich.", bemerkte Chantal und konnte sich den etwas spöttischen Unterton nicht verkneifen.

Empört und mit einem verständnislosen Knurren stieß Lily ihre Freundin von sich weg und blickte trotzig aus dem Fenster. „Das weiß ich selber, sei nicht albern. Ich hab hier echt ein Problem!"

„Dann rück' gefälligst mit der Sprache heraus und lass mich hier nicht weiter im Dunkeln herum tappen!" Langsam aber sicher wurde Chantal etwas ungehalten. Lily schaute ihr verunsichert in die Augen, bevor sie seufzte und traurig lächelte.

„Wir mussten alle ein Los ziehen mit dem Thema für unsere Reportage und ich....", sie machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft, um fortzufahren, „...naja, ich hab Potter gezogen." Um Chantal die Dramatik noch mal zu verdeutlichen, für den Fall, dass die Tränen nicht eindeutig genug gewesen waren, seufzte sie theatralisch und ließ die Schultern fallen.

„Wie 'du hast Potter gezogen'?", fragte Chantal ungläubig. „Musst du einen Bericht über all die Streiche und Flüche schreiben, die er seinen Mitschülern aufhalst? Oder ... oder musst du etwa über den Tod seiner Familie schreiben?"

„Weder noch", erwiderte Lily und tupfte mit dem Taschentuch ein wenig die von Tränen verschmierte Schminke unter ihrem Auge weg. „Er ist doch seit letztem Mai in der Auswahl für die Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft und im Juni war sein erstes Spiel."

„Stimmt, das war noch bevor....", Chantal hielt kurz inne. Sie sprach es so ungern aus, das machte es so real, so schmerzvoll, „...bevor diese schreckliche Sache passiert ist. James war sogar ziemlich gut gewesen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und legte eine übertriebene Heiterkeit zu Tage, die Lily sofort auffiel.

Doch sie nickte und gestand Chantal zu, ihre Trauer, ihre Angst zu überspielen, indem sie beim eigentlichen Thema blieb: „Ich hab das Spiel selber nicht gesehen, aber von dem was der Redakteur gesagt hat, hat er einige entscheidende Tore getroffen und naja, von wegen Potter, einer der jüngsten Nationalspieler aller Zeiten, bla bla....ist die Sache für die Leute vom Tagespropheten wohl zusätzlich interessant - so kurz vor der Europameisterschaft."

Etwas entspannter, lehnte sich Chantal zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein? Sollte sich an dieser Stelle wirklich das ganze Problem offenbaren? Machte Lily wirklich nur wegen dieser Sache so einen filmreifen Aufstand? Einen Versuch war es wert.

„Lily-Schätzchen, ich weiß, dass du und James – dass ihr in der Vergangenheit hin und wieder, sagen wir mal, Differenzen hattet." Unbeirrt von dem spöttischen Auflachen, welches Lily ihr entgegen warf, fuhr Chantal mit ihrem Gedanken fort: „Es ist nicht die ideale Ausgangsbasis und bestimmt auch nicht sehr angenehm, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, aber später wird dich auch keiner fragen, ob dir der Auftrag passt oder nicht."

„Das ist mir klar, Chantal. Darin liegt auch nicht das eigentliche Problem!", erwiderte Lily daraufhin und brachte Chantal zum Verzweifeln. Genervt schlug sich diese eine Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, obwohl sie es intuitiv hatte kommen sehen: „Ob du jetzt langsam mal zum Punkt kommst, Lily?"

Lily hätte gerne gelacht, denn die Situation war einfach nur bescheuert, aber sie hatte sich so schrecklich daneben benommen. Auch ohne diese Tatsache fiel es ihr schwer, Fehler vor anderen einzugestehen. Sie konnte sich Fehler nicht einmal vor sich selbst eingestehen, wie sollte sie ihrer besten Freundin, dann erklären, dass sie vor James Potter gerade ausgerastet ist und ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hat, die man einem trauernden Sohn einfach nicht an den Kopf werfen durfte?

Wieder seufzte sie und schloss die Augen. Wenn schon, dann wollte sie ihre Freundin dabei wenigstens nicht anschauen müssen: „Ich hab ihn vorhin nach der Einweisung der Vertrauensschüler ziemlich angefahren, hab ihn bezichtigt eine Show abzuziehen und dass er von mir kein Mitleid bekommen würde, nur weil...naja, nur weil seine Eltern gestorben sind."

Lily brauchte Chantal nicht anzusehen, sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin sie entsetzt anstarrte. Ihre eigenen Hände verkrampften sich in ihrem dunkelgrauen Faltenrock, als sie wie ein kleines Kind, dass auf den Tobsuchtsanfall seiner Eltern wartete, wenn es etwas Böses angestellt hatte, auf die Predigt ihrer besten Freundin wartete.

„Wie konntest du das tun, Lily? Seine Eltern sind nicht einfach gestorben, sie sind grausam ermordet worden. Meinst du nicht, dass auch ein James Potter in diesem Fall etwas mehr Taktgefühl verdient hat?"

Schuldbewusst zuckte Lily zusammen und machte sich auf dem großen Sitz so klein es ging: „Mir ist einfach mein Temperament mit mir durchgegangen...", entgegnete sie vorsichtig, wohlwissend, dass dies keine Entschuldigung war. Sie sah, wie Chantal gerade zum nächsten Teil der Predigt ansetzen wollte, als sich plötzlich die Tür zu dem Abteil der beiden Mädchen öffnete.

Lily stöhnte, als sie die recht kleine, sehr weiblich gebaute Schülerin mit den perfektesten blonden Korkenzieher-Löckchen, die England je gesehen hat, im Türrahmen erblickte. Ihre Lippen waren vollmundig, so wie es sich jeder pubertierende Schüler von Hogwarts wünschte, der ein Y-Chromosom besaß. Doch auch wenn man, wie Lily, nur im Besitz von X-Chromosomen war, konnte man den Neid auf diese vollen roten Lippen nur schwer verbergen. Zum Inbegriff der Weiblichkeit wurde sie allerdings durch ihre wahnsinnig großen Kulleraugen, die Lily ohne Umschweife fixierten, sobald sie in deren Blickfeld geraten war.

Der Rotschopf erschauderte als Rita Kimmkorns eisblauer Blick sie traf. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten ihrer männlichen Mitschüler, konnte Lily nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen, wie man solch kühle Augen verführerisch finden konnte. Mit jedem ihrer Blicke fühlte sich Lily bedrängter und eingeschüchterter.

Rita Kimmkorn strahlte eine Selbstzufriedenheit und Selbstsicherheit aus, die Lily nicht nur Angst machte, sondern in ihren Augen selbst die Arroganz und herablassende Einstellung, welche Potter für gewöhnlich an den Tag legte, bei weitem übertraf.

Lily schnaubte und beschloss Rita keines Blickes zu würdigen. „Na na, wieso denn gleich so unfreundlich?", fragte Rita, mit einer Selbstgefälligkeit in der Stimme, die Lily abermals die Zornesfalten auf die Stirn trieb. Mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen, dass von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte und ihre strahlend weiß gebleichten Zähne offenbarte, ging sie auf Lily zu ohne von Chantal Notiz zu nehmen, die noch immer dicht neben ihr saß und Rita ebenso entgeistert anstarrte, wie es Lily mittlerweile tat.

Ignorant quetschte sich Rita zwischen Lily und Chantal, um Letzterer auf ihre eigene, unmissverständliche Art und Weise zu bedeuten, sich doch bitte einen anderen Platz zu suchen.

„Hast du denn bei dem Seminar nicht gelernt, dass man seine Opfer zunächst einmal von seinem Charme überzeugen sollte? Die Bissigkeit kannst du dir aufsparen für diejenigen, die sich als unkooperativ erweisen", sagte sie und mimte das naive Dummchen, indem sie ihre mit schwarzen Kajal nachgezogenen Augenbrauen ungläubig in die Höhe riss.

Noch bevor sich diese herablassende Geste in ihrer ganzen Schlagkraft vor Lily ausbreiten konnte, noch bevor Lily Ritas Wortwahl, v.a. bezüglich des Wortes Opfer, irgendeine Bedeutung schenken konnte, formten deren rote Lippen schon wieder das aufgesetzte Grinsen, das sie so gut beherrschten. „Allerdings hat bei mir bis jetzt JEDER kooperiert!", fügte Rita ihrer letzten Aussage hinzu und klimperte unschuldig mit ihren langen Wimpern.

„Was willst du, Rita?", meldete sich Chantal nun zu Wort, sichtlich darum bemüht, sich von der selbstüberzeugten Blondine nicht aus der Reserve locken zu lassen.

Überrascht wendete sich Rita von Lily ab: „Huch, ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass du auch da bist, liebste Chantal!" „Du merkst doch nie etwas!", erwiderte Chantal bissig und starrte Rita intensiv in die blauen Augen.

Diese hielt einen Moment inne, musterte Chantal mehrmals von oben bis unten, reckte ihr Kinn in die Höhe und wandte sich dann mit einem schnippischen Seufzen von ihr ab. Anscheinend hatte sie Chantal für nicht würdig genug befunden, um ihre Beleidigung zu kommentieren. Doch in Wirklichkeit fiel Rita zu dieser, in ihren Augen, bodenlosen Frechheit einfach nichts mehr ein.

„Eigentlich plädiere ich ja immer wieder für selbstständiges Arbeiten in einem Wettbewerb. Fair und anständig sollte es zugehen. Dazu gehört auch, dass man den Konkurrenten keinesfalls beschattet oder gar ausspioniert. Aber in dringenden Fällen, sollte man eine Ausnahme machen und seinem Konkurrenten helfen, wenn er es nötig hat." Rita klang höchst pathetisch, als sie das äußerte und sich zur Unterstützung eine Hand theatralisch an ihr viel zu klein geratenes Herz drückte.

Skeptisch hob Lily eine Augenbraue. Nur zu gern hätte sie sich diese Szene erspart, doch jetzt wollte sie wissen, wo das Gespräch eigentlich hinführen sollte – wissen, was Rita schon wieder im Schilde führte.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte sie schließlich und rutschte weiter Richtung Fenster, um genügend Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Rita zu bringen, die unaufhörlich näher rückte.

Mit Unbehagen sah Lily dabei zu, wie sich Rita zu ihr hinüber beugte, stets das süffisante Lächeln auf den Lippen, und ihr Gesicht viel zu nah an ihr linkes Ohr hielt. „Ich hab meine Quellen, Liebes. Du scheinst dich nicht gerade geschickt anzustellen, bei der Erfüllung deiner Aufgabe!", hauchte Rita ihrer Mitschülerin fast schon lasziv ins Ohr.

Chantal konnte sehen, dass Lily mit einem Mal völlig steif wurde und entsetzt ins Leere starrte. Ritas selbstzufriedenes Lächeln ließ erahnen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Wenn du möchtest, lass ich gern meinen Charme bei Mr. James 'sexy' Potter für dich spielen!", bot Rita, auch für Chantal hörbar, an. Bei dem Namen James schien Lily plötzlich aus ihrem Schockzustand zu erwachen und blickte Rita voller Verachtung an. Auch wenn das wie ein Angebot, wie ein zu verabscheuendes Angebot, klang, Lily kannte Rita Kimmkorn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie wieder eines ihrer Spielchen spielte, die Lily zutiefst verachtete.

Wenn es nicht darum ging, Lily vorzuführen, zu demütigen oder sich einfach nur an ihr zu belustigen, dann ging es um irgendein Plan, der Rita in irgendeiner Hinsicht, in welcher auch immer, einen Vorteil verschaffen würde.

„Auf dein Niveau werde ich mich bestimmt nicht herab begeben und soweit ich weiß, sollten deine Prioritäten weit abseits von James liegen", knurrte Lily sie zwischen vor Wut zusammen gebissenen Zähnen an.

Ein kokettes Lächeln huschte über Ritas Lippen und ließ ihre Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ebenfalls strahlen. So viel Selbstgefälligkeit verunsicherte auch Lily, die sich noch weiter in der Ecke des Abteils verkroch: „So so, sind wir wieder bei James angelangt, Ms. Evans? Gerade eben, als du ihn ohne ein Hauch von Mitgefühl herunter gemacht hast, hattest du nicht so viel Anstand für ihn übrig."

„Woher...?", die Frage blieb Lily im Halse stecken. Keine geringere als Rita Kimmkorn stand vor ihr, die Frage erübrigte sich.

Ihr Vater, Richard Kimmkorn, hatte bereits vor Jahrzehnten begonnen den mittlerweile größten Verlagskonzern für magische Printmedien Großbritanniens aufzubauen. Fast zwei Drittel aller Tageszeitungen gehörten seinem Verlag an. Dies war nicht nur der Grund dafür, dass Rita bisher jedes Praktikum im journalistischen Bereich für das sie Interesse zeigte, zugesprochen bekam ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken; sondern es war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie genügend Geld hatte, um jeden Möchtegernreporter auf dem Internat fürs Bespitzeln diverser Leute bezahlen zu können, die in Ritas (journalistischem) Leben gerade interessant waren.

Selbstverständlich hatte sich auch Rita Kimmkorn für die Stelle beim Tagespropheten beworben und völlig selbstverständlich war sie nur noch eine Aufgabe von der erhofften Festanstellung entfernt ohne die ersten Runden des Bewerbungsverfahrens je bestritten zu haben. Jedoch musste wahrscheinlich auch ein so mächtiger Mann, wie Ritas Vater einer war, an bestimmten Punkten im Leben zumindestens den Anschein von Legalität wahren, um seinen guten Ruf zu schützen und konnte seinem Töchterchen den Job nicht einfach erkaufen.

Rita ihrerseits, hätte sich auch die letzte Hürde gern erspart. Stattdessen musste sie sich nun wohl oder übel der ersten Herausforderung ihres Lebens stellen und versuchte dabei die Risiken auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, indem sie ihre schärfste Konkurrentin Lily Evans beschatten ließ.

Lily seufzte, als diese Erkenntnis langsam durch ihre Gedankenströme hindurch sickerte und ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengrube hinterließ. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass Rita sich auch auf andere Mittel und Wege verstand. Der Begriff 'beschatten' war im Rahmen ihres Wortschatzes äußerst dehnbar und in seiner Interpretation durchaus variabel.


	6. Peinliche Gedankenketten

5. Kapitel – Peinliche Gedankenketten

Es war alles so gewohnt, als sie den ersten Fuß auf den Bahnsteig setzte - und doch war es das nicht. Nur zu gern hätte sich Lily einreden wollen, dass es an der Verantwortung lag, die sie nun als Schulsprecherin trug. Aber sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen sich selbst etwas vorzumachen – auch wenn ihr in diesem Moment eine sehr leise Stimme zuflüsterte, dass sie sich in Bezug auf James Potter schon seit geschlagenen 7 Jahren etwas vormachte.

Sie seufzte und blickte hinauf zum Schloss. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie ihre Gedanken verdrängen und den Anblick von Hogwarts genießen, wie es da so friedlich auf dem Berg lag und der Dämmerung entgegen fieberte, um endlich in voller Pracht zu erstrahlen. Des Nachts, wenn alle Lichter angezündet und in der weitläufigen schwarzen Gegend der einzige Lichtpunkt waren, genau in diesen Augenblicken fühlte sich Lily zu Hause und endlich angekommen.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr zart rosafarbenen Lippen, als plötzlich ein lautes Schreien in ihre Ohren drang. Erschrocken schaute sie sich um. Unweit von ihr stand ein kleines Mädchen, an dem der schwarze Schulumhang viel zu groß wirkte. Es weinte bitterlich und heftige Schluchzer ließen es kaum einen befreienden Atemzug nehmen.

Lily begriff einen Moment zu spät. Sie stand auf dem Bahnsteig wie angewurzelt, versperrte anderen ungeduldigen Schülern, die aus dem Zug strömten, den Weg und starrte gebannt auf die Szenerie, die sich vor ihr abspielte.

„Hey Kleine, warum weinst du denn?", hörte sie ihn sagen, als er sich neben das Mädchen mit den schulterlangen Haaren kniete, das verstummte sobald James ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Lily konnte sehen, wie das Mädchen versuchte seine Fassung wiederzufinden, während sich seine Wangen röteten. Nun musste Lily schmunzeln. Diese liebenswerte Schüchternheit, dieses Leuchten in ihren Augen kannte sie nur zu gut, kindliche Schwärmereien hatte sie am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Sie war 12 Jahre alt gewesen, als ein Quaffel sie am Kopf getroffen und ihr einen unvergesslichen Krankenflügelaufenthalt beschert hatte.

In jenen Monaten in denen Madame Pomfrey einen jungen, männlichen Praktikanten in ihren Heiligen Hallen beherbergte, war jedes ihrer Betten belegt gewesen. Lily war bei weitem nicht die einzige, die fest daran geglaubt hatte zu sterben, sollte sie den Krankenflügel verlassen müssen und ihn nie wieder sehen dürfen. Matthew Stevens war für 6 Monate der Mann der schlaflosen Nächte aller Mädchen gewesen.

Ach, wie jung und naiv sie damals war. Lily schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um diese furchtbar altklugen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Sie war 17 Jahre alt und wenn sie an die peinliche Situation vorhin im Zug zurückdachte, war sie keinen Deut besser als damals mit 12 Jahren.

Während sie sich in ihrem Oberstübchen schon wieder in einem Wirrwarr von Erinnerungsfetzen und Selbstverachtung verhaspelte, kümmerte sich James vorbildlich um das kleine Mädchen, welches die Gunst der Stunde nutzte, um ihren Schwarm in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Da fiel es Lily plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie war Schulsprecherin. Sie trug dafür Sorge alle Erstklässler unversehrt in die Räumlichkeiten von Hogwarts zu führen.

Lily fasste all ihren Mut zusammen, schluckte die unangenehmen Erinnerungen an die Szene im Zug hinunter und lief zu James hinüber.

Doch ihr bloßes Erscheinen konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewinnen, so dass sie sich laut räusperte um dem Abhilfe zu schaffen. Die einzige Aufmerksamkeit die Lily nun dafür zuteil wurde, war die des kleinen Mädchens. Erschrocken starrte sie Lily an und erging sichtlich in Ehrfurcht.

Lily versuchte zu lächeln, um der Kleinen die Angst ein wenig zu nehmen. Doch über ein klägliches Zucken der Mundwinkel kam sie nicht hinaus. Die Tatsache, dass sie einem 11jährigen Mädchen anscheinend Angst einflößte, brachte sie aus der Fassung. So eine Reaktion passte nicht in ihr Konzept. Alles, wirklich alles, war dazu bestimmt ohne Probleme, ohne Schwierigkeiten und ohne Umstände abzulaufen. Ihr Jahr als Schulsprecherin sollte ewig in Erinnerung bleiben, aber bestimmt nicht weil ausgerechnet James Potter ihr Partner geworden ist und ein 11jähriges Mädchen, um dass sie sich kümmern sollte, vor ihr Angst hatte. Kinder durften vor ihr einfach keine Angst haben. Sie war Lily. Lily Evans.

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Lily leise vor sich hin, als sie all ihre Vorstellungen, Ideen und Träume davon schwimmen sah.

„Keine Angst, Melinda! Cassandra findet selbst den Weg hinauf zum Schloss!", erklärte James ruhig. Die Augen der Schülerin begannen zu funkeln.

„Ist Cassandra auch eine Erstklässlerin? Dann müssen wir sie suchen!", pflichtete Lily dem Gespräch der beiden bei, obwohl sowohl Melinda als auch James sie komplett ignorierten.

Lily hatte nicht mal einen Schimmer davon, wer Cassandra überhaupt war. Es könnte sich auch um die ältere Schwester von Melinda handeln und in dem Fall hätte sie sich durchaus alleine nach Hogwarts gefunden. Aber Lily hatte keine Ahnung, wie ernst und verantwortungsvoll James mit seinen neuen Pflichten umging. James wirkte verändert, das registrierte auch Lily. Doch nach all den Jahren des verantwortungslosen und selbstherrlichen Verhaltens, konnte man doch nicht über Nacht völlig umpolen. Auch ein James Potter konnte dazu nicht im Stande sein.

Obwohl sie sich bereits im Zug bitterlich vor ihm blamiert hatte, am nächsten Morgen wollte sie einfach nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass die 11jährige Cassandra über Milchpappen gesucht wurde, weil sie sich auf James Potters Urteilsvermögen verlassen hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick fragte sich Lily ernsthaft, ob es in der magischen Welt auch üblich war vermisste Kinder über Milchpappenaufdrucke zu suchen. In Hogwarts gab es jedenfalls keine Milchpappen, nur Milch in Kannen und die waren für gewöhnlich nicht bedruckt.

„Cassandra ist ihre Katze!", sagte James trocken, ohne Lily dabei anzugucken und riss diese aus ihrer Tagträumerei.

Einen Moment lang stand sie wie versteinert da, als sie sich innerlich ohrfeigte und beschloss die ganze Sache von wegen Schulsprecherin etwas lockerer angehen zu müssen.

„Oh, wenn das so ist, kann ich dir guten Gewissens versichern, dass sie den Weg alleine findet. Katzen sind schlaue Tiere!", erklärte Lily schließlich und war froh, das erste Mal an diesem Tag etwas Sinnvolles gesagt zu haben.

Erwartungsvoll blickte Melinda zu Lily: „Bist du dir da sicher?" „Ja, das bin ich. Als ich eben aus dem Zug gestiegen bin, hab ich meinen Kater Mercutio auch gehen lassen müssen. Nach der langen Zugfahrt wollte er endlich ein bisschen im Freien herumtollen . Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber unsere kleinen Kumpanen wissen den Weg zum Schloss meist eher als wir selbst", darauf gelang Lily sogar ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln und alle Skepsis wich aus Melindas Gesichtszügen.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Vielleicht zeigt Mercutio ja auch meiner Cassandra den Weg!", schlussfolgerte Melinda, der ihre sanften braunen Locken ins Gesicht fielen.

„Ganz bestimmt! Und jetzt geh schnell hinüber zum See zu deinen Freunden. Die Boote legen jede Sekunde ab!", James hatte nun wieder das Wort ergriffen und lächelte dem Mädchen zu.

Lily erschrak und bemerkte nicht, wie Melinda sich bei ihr bedankte und sich erleichtert ihren Freunden anschloss, während sie James entsetzt anstarrte. Ihre Augen fixierten ihn auch als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich ihr zuwendete.

Das war nicht sein Lächeln gewesen. Wo war das Strahlen seiner Augen geblieben? Wo waren die kleinen Lachfalten, die sich immer dann an seinen Schläfen abzeichneten, wenn er sie grinsend um ein Date bat? Sein Lächeln, sein Grinsen, sein Lachen – all das hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg in ihren Erinnerungen eingebrannt. Wie eine Brandmarkierung sah sie seine Augen lachen, wenn sie ihre eigenen Augen schloss. Doch seine Augen lachten nicht mehr mit. Sein Lächeln war zu einer bloßen Muskelanspannung verkommen.

Plötzlich verspürte sie wieder dieses flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend, welches sie immer dann quälte, wenn sich Emotionen in ihr lösten, die sie nur allzu gern verdrängte.

„Lily, alles okay?", hörte sie James in weiter Ferne sagen und wurde sich ihrer Atemlosigkeit bewusst. Für einen erschreckend langen Moment hatte sie die Luft angehalten. Ein tiefer Atemzug holte sie zurück in die Realität.

„Uhm...ja...", stotterte sie, nicht in der Lage intelligente und zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden. Verlegen drehte sie sich von ihm weg. Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten und die Farbe ihrer Haare annahmen. „Lass uns die Erstklässler zusammen trommeln und dann ab auf die Boote!", murmelte sie in ihren Umhang und lief so schnell es ging zu den vorderen Abteilen des Hogwarts Express, um sich dort um die jüngsten Schüler zu kümmern.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Wieso verlor sie sich ständig in Gedankenketten, die sie fürchterlich blamierten und keinen Sinn ergaben? Während sie lief, warf sie einen kurzen, verstohlenen Blick hinter sich und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als sie sah, dass er schon eingängig damit beschäftigt, die Schüler um sich zu versammeln.

„Verdammt!", knurrte sie wütend. _Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass er dir wie ein Idiot hinterher starrt? _Frustriert schüttelte sie sich, um diese ganzen Gedanken erst einmal in einer hinteren Ecke zu verstecken. _Du hast dich noch nicht einmal bei ihm entschuldigt! _Lily seufzte ernüchtert und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Für den Moment war es offenbar ziemlich aussichtslos, ihre Gedanken um James Potter und ihr schlechtes Gewissen ihm gegenüber zu verdrängen.

„Alle Erstklässler bitte zu mir!", rief Lily lautstark in die Masse an schwarz gekleideten Gestalten, die aufgeregt hin und her liefen, tuschelten und hektisch nach bekannten Gesichtern suchten. Ihr lauter Zuruf half die Masse ein wenig zu sortieren, denn prompt standen zwei Dutzend Kinder vor ihr, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrten. Lily konnte ihnen die Anspannung und Aufregung ansehen und war froh, dass deren Anblick sie endlich auf andere Gedanken brachte.

„Folgt mir bitte!", sagte sie nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass jeder sie hören konnte. Etwas beschwingter lief sie schnellen Schrittes mit der großen Meute hinunter zum See, wo schon die ersten Schüler aus James' Gruppe in die Boote mit den kleinen Laternen am Bug stiegen.

Lily lächelte, als sie feststellen musste, dass diese Tradition einfach wunderschön war. Bevor sie sich versah, war der schwarze See zu einem Lichtermeer geworden. Hier und da plätscherten einige Kinder fröhlich im Wasser oder sie konnten ihren Mund vor Erstaunen nicht mehr schließen, als sich ihnen Hogwarts in seiner ganzen Pracht und Größe offenbarte.

Zusammen mit zwei Schülern, stiegen Lily und James in das letzte Boot. „Bitte sehr!", sagte James und streckte Lily die Hand entgegen, um ihr zuerst ins Boot zu helfen, bevor er sich neben sie setzte. „Danke!", flüsterte Lily etwas unbeholfen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, wie eine Dame behandelt zu werden. Doch bei allen kindischen Streichen, bei aller großkotziger Prahlerei hat James nie seine Manieren vergessen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, war James noch ein Mann der alten Schule, das wusste auch Lily. Und im Moment war es ihr unangenehmer als je zuvor, denn sie selbst hatte vor gut zwei Stunden jegliche Manieren über Bord geworfen.

Anscheinend war die Geste für James weitaus weniger bedeutungsvoll, denn auf ihr Dankeschön reagierte er nicht. Stattdessen beobachtete er die Schüler auf den anderen Booten, während Lily allmählich klar wurde, dass sie dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen wohl nur beseitigen konnte, wenn sie sich bei James entschuldigte.

„James, ich...", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und hielt inne, um nach Worten zu suchen. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass James immer noch nicht reagierte, folgte sie seinen Blicken, um festzustellen, wem er seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Was sie sah, waren die zwei kleinen Jungen in ihrem Boot, die gerade ein Erinnermich in den Händen hielten und heftig diskutierten. Die kleine Kugel, in der sich roter Qualm aufwölbte, wechselte in beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit die Hände und bevor Lily sich versah flog sie in hohem Bogen über das Boot.

„Nein!", schrie einer der kleinen Jungen entsetzt, als die Kugel ins Wasser fiel, „Das war ein Geschenk von Mama!" Der kleine Junge sprang auf und wollte sich über die Reling lehnen, um nach der Kugel zu greifen. Geistesgegenwärtig machte Lily einen Satz nach vorn, packte den Jungen und zog ihn zurück. „Du fällst da besser nicht rein!", ermahnte sie ihn und hatte alle Mühe den 11jährigen festzuhalten.

„Aber das ist mein Erinnermich! Ich hab's heute erst geschenkt bekommen!", schrie er und Lily wurde Angst und Bange, als er zu weinen begann. „Gar nicht wahr! Ich hab das Erinnermich geschenkt bekommen!", rief plötzlich der andere Junge dazwischen und erst jetzt fiel Lily auf, dass sich die beiden glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen.

„_Accio _Erinnermich!" Perplex blickte Lily auf und sah James, der seinen Zauberstab auf die Wasseroberfläche gerichtet hatte. Eine Sekunde später schoss die kleine Kugel aus den Tiefen des Sees und mit einem geübten Griff fing James sie direkt über dem Wasser auf. Doch als sich seine Hand um das Erinnermich schloss, durchfuhr ihn ein blitzartiger Schmerz. Ruckartig ließ er die Kugel fallen.

„Mist!", hörte Lily ihn fluchen und sah zu, wie er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ins Wasser griff, um das Erinnermich noch zu packen, bevor es zu sinken begann. Ohne Lily anzublicken drückte er ihr die nun durchsichtige Kugel in die Hände und presste seinen Arm, mit dem er gerade das Erinnermich aus dem See gefischt hatte, an seine Brust.

„Boah, was für ne coole Aktion!", sagte der eine Junge, als Lily ihm sein Geschenk zurückgab. „Lernen wir das hier auch?", fragte der andere, der offensichtlich sein Zwillingsbruder war. Doch Lily ignorierte die beiden.

Ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit galt im Moment James, der seinen anscheinend schmerzenden Arm immer noch an seinen Körper drückte und die Zähne fest zusammenbiss. Besorgt beugte sich Lily vor ihn: „Zeig mal her!", forderte sie ihn leise auf und wollte nach seinem Arm greifen, als er sich abrupt zur Seite drehte.

„Nein, danke, Lily!", blaffte er sie sichtlich wütend an. Erschrocken wich Lily zurück und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen: „Ich wollte doch nur..." Doch plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Arm und sie verstummte.

„James, was ist das?", fragte sie entsetzt und mit angsterfüllter Stimme, als James den Ärmel seines Pullovers auswrang und damit die Sicht auf seinen nackten Unterarm preisgab.


End file.
